


Ideas are a good thing

by Demothi



Series: shuttles, trains and cassette tapes oh my [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demothi/pseuds/Demothi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble and Astrotrain get creative about taking care of a shared morning issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas are a good thing

Astrotrain woke up feeling groggy, sure as slag that he had gotten overcharged the night before, and that was hardly a surprise, but what was a surprise was waking up to find Rumble on the berth with him. It had been a while since the two of them started fooling around together, it wasn’t anything intimate or any scrap like that, just the two of them both getting some fantastic overloads with their buddy. That also meant that after any of their times together they didn’t stay around for cuddles or anything. And there was why finding Rumble was so surprising.

He glanced across his room and realized that they had gone through quite a bit of highgrade, which meant Rumble probably had passed out here rather than trying to get back to his room. Well it was time to get up now so he reached over and started poking the cassette, which got an attempted hit from Rumble. Astrotrain chuckled at that and poked the cassette more, prompting even further squirming. 

Finally Rumble woke up and looked up at Astrotrain with a somewhat surly expression. “What was’at for?” 

“Time to rise and shine” the triple-changer quipped, smirking.

The cassette sat up and looked around before noticing something and smirking in return. “I think you’re already doing that first part fine yourself.” Astrotrain looked where Rumble had and saw that he did have a rise, his spike a majority of the way pressurized, it wasn’t to the painful point which was why he hadn’t really noticed it at the time. 

“Well frag.” Astrotrain muttered, now having that to deal with too. He reached down, determined to take care of that morning issue when Rumble made a sound that mimicked a human organic’s cough. “What?” 

“You want help with that?” The question seemed innocent enough, but he gave Rumble a sharp look anyway.

“Why, what are you getting out of it?” 

“Some help in return.” The cassette gestured down to his own spike which was in a similar state to Astrotrain’s.

“Huh... well, fine.” he finally answered. “But how are we supposed to help each other?” It wasn’t like they could both suck the other off or anything like that.

“I got an idea.” was all Rumble said before climbing up onto Astrotrain and moving right up to the shuttle-train’s spike. He wrapped his arms around the width of the spike, basically hugging it, and pressed his own spike to it and started to rub himself up and down against Astrotrain’s spike.

“That feels alright, but I’m gonna need more than that.” The triple-changer commented, wondering if he could wrap his hand back around his spike at the same time.

“Well if you want more you are gonna have to do it.” Rumble said, not quite stopping but slowing his pace down and not moving as far as before.

Astrotrain was about to reach down to see if he could fit his hand on his spike at the same time when he had an idea. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his spike, but he also caught a hold of Rumble at the same time. One finger went under the cassette’s aft while the thumb and top finger circled around at his arms. The other two held the smaller mech to his spike. 

“Hey what are ya-” Rumble started before finding himself securely but not too firmly held to the spike, his own pushed close against Astrotrain’s and everything. “oh... there’s an idea.”

“Yeah... now let’s find out if it works.” Astrotrain mumbled before sliding the small con up and down his spike shaft slowly. He could feel Rumble’s spike rubbing against him and he even felt when he opened his mouth to lick at the surface in front of him. 

Slow strokes built up over time into faster ones, but Astrotrain was careful, he didn’t want to hurt Rumble. Fortunately with all the added stimulation he found he wasn’t needing as much speed or force as he normally did. 

He heard a cry from Rumble and felt the heat and fluid as he climaxed pressed against him, and that was enough to set him off, his hips jerking up as his spike unloaded itself onto Rumble and himself, splattering Astrotrain with cum and nearly covering Rumble.

“Heh, that was a good idea.”


End file.
